Déchéance
by shamra
Summary: J'ai mal...si mal...


**J'ai mal, si mal…**

Mon dos me brûle, mes bras me lancent, mes jambes ne me portent même plus. Je suis allongée sur le sol froid et rugueux de ma ''chambre''. Plus aucun son ne sort de ma gorge, je souffre tellement qu'émettre le moindre petit son me torture encore plus. Aucune larme ne coule sur mes joues, il y a longtemps qu'elles se sont taries. La boucle en acier de Ta ceinture a bien fait son œuvre. J'ai des hématomes noirs sur tout le corps, des plaies béantes dans le dos d'où s'échappe du sang, mon sang et j'ai sûrement des cotes cassées car j'ai du mal à respirer. Mes bras sont les moins endommagés, quel doux euphémisme. Ils sont griffés de ci de là mais des griffures assez profondes car elles suintent de sang.

Mes poignets sont vivement écorchés à cause des menottes et j'ai le pouce brisé, en fait complètement retourné. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je le regarde sinon je vais vomir et comme je ne peux pas me lever, je vais être allongée dedans. Pourquoi ne puis je me lever ? Parce que ma jambe droite est cassée elle aussi et que l'autre, lacérée, ne me portera pas plus. Je tousse, ça m'irrite la gorge. Je regarde ma main, quelques gouttes de sang sont tombées dessus. Là je suis sûr, j'ai définitivement des cotes cassées.

**J'ai mal…**

Mon corps est vraiment en piteux état et pourtant ce n'est pas lui qui me fait le plus souffrir. J'ai mal à l'intérieur, mon cœur saigne, bien plus que toutes mes blessures. Je souffre que tu me considères seulement comme un trou, un moyen de te soulager. Mais je souffre encore plus d'être ce que je suis. J'ai tellement honte de moi, de t'aimer malgré tout ce que tu me fais endurer. Je me déteste de ne pas pouvoir te détester, de ne rien faire pour t'empêcher de me souiller, de m'humilier, de me rabaisser. Je me déteste d'aimer lorsque tu abuses de moi. Je me déteste quand je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir de continuer malgré tout, de ne pas voir ce que je ressens, de ne pas me voir, de me retenir prisonnière de ces murs, de toi.

J'ai tellement honte que je couche ma culpabilité sur ce journal en espérant alléger mon âme. Je voudrai déposer mon fardeau et oublier, tout oublier…Mais je n'oublis pas. Je vois toujours ces images défilées dans ma tête. Défiler encore et encore pour me culpabiliser davantage, pour me rendre folle, pour me montrer la profondeur de ma déchéance, pour…

La porte s'ouvre et tu entres. Tu t'avances vers moi, une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard : du dégoût ? De la compassion ? Qui sait ? Pas moi en tout cas. Tu t'agenouilles à mes côtés et me regardes longuement. Puis tu sors 2 fioles de ta poche, tu débouches l'une d'elles et tu appliques la mixture qu'elle contient sur mes blessures, elles guérissent lentement. Ensuite tu me fais boire l'autre, c'est dégueulasse mais j'ai tout de suite beaucoup moins mal…physiquement. A ces moments là je te déteste d'être aussi gentil, je te déteste pour me donner une raison de plus de t'aimer. Tu me portes sur le lit, je vais enfin pouvoir me reposer correctement…

Non ! J'ai parlé trop vite. Déjà tu m'enlèves violement le peu de vêtements qu'il me reste. Je me débat, non je ne veux pas ce soir, je suis trop mal en point. Je t'en prie arrête ! J'essaie de lutter même si je sais que c'est perdu d'avance, tu es bien plus fort que moi surtout dans l'état où je suis. Je tente de te griffer, de te mordre mais rien n'y fait. Tu saisis d'une main mes poignets et les bloques au dessus de ma tête, de l'autre tu m'écartes les cuisses. Alors je cri, je te supplie d'arrêter mais tu n'as l'air de rien entendre, enfin si tu entends très bien mais ça ne te dissuade pas, au contraire on dirait que ça t'excite.

Et tu t'enfonces en moi sans aucune préparation. Je retiens un cri de douleur, **ça fait mal** mais j'ai l'habitude alors elle passe vite, remplacée petit à petit par le plaisir que tu me fais ressentir. Tes mouvements de va et viens en moi s'accélèrent et tu atteints la jouissance dans un grognement rauque. Repu tu t'extirpes de moi et t'assieds sur le rebord du lit. Quant à moi je me recroqueville en position fœtale dans un coin du lit. Je ne pense pas, c'est le néant dans ma tête, je ne peux pas penser, je ne VEUX pas penser, ça serait trop dur.

Soudain ta voix s'élève, sonnant mon glas, souillant ce qu'il me reste de dignité : « Suce moi ! ». La panique s'empare de moi, je ne veux pas mais ais je le choix ? Tu attends, impatient et pourtant tu ne daignes même pas m'accorder un regard. Je m'avance donc vers toi et me laisse tomber devant le lit, devant toi. Je te regarde une dernière fois, espérant que tu changes d'avis, mais ce n'est pas le cas, ton regard impitoyable m'ordonne de le faire. Alors je le fais, j'ouvre la bouche et prends ton sexe entièrement. Je commence à le sucer et à le lécher, des larmes que je croyais épuisées, se mêlant à mon acte humiliant. Je me dégoûte.

Tout à coup tu m'agrippes les cheveux pour t'enfoncer plus profond dans ma gorge. Je manque de vomir mais il faut que je me retienne sinon je risque de subir bien pire (si c'est possible…mais il ne faut pas tenter le diable il est très vicieux). Donc je continue à te pomper. Tu halètes puis tu éjacules à grands jets dans ma bouche en poussant un râle satisfait. J'essaie de ne pas tout avaler, c'est trop écœurant. Mais tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille, tu prends ma mâchoire dans ta main et me forces à avaler. « Aller avale sale petite pute, une bonne suceuse se doit de tout avaler ! » me dis tu.

Puis tes yeux s'ancrent dans les miens, me fixent intensément et ton pouce se dirige vers mon front, là où elle se trouve. A ma plus grande horreur je vois ta verge se gonfler de nouveau, oh non ! Tu m'empoignes par les cheveux et me balances contre le lit, je me retrouve quasiment à 4 pattes, je suis à genoux devant le lit et les bras sur celui-ci. « Pourquoi tu me fais cet effet petit démon ? » me chuchotes tu à l'oreille. Je voudrai répondre mais à ce moment là tu me pénètres comme un forcené et j'hurle de douleur, j'hurle de toutes mes forces, j'en déchire les draps devant moi. Je n'ai jamais connu une telle souffrance car tu ne t'es pas introduit dans mon vagin mais dans mon anus.

Je me sens déchirée de l'intérieur, écartelée. Je peux percevoir le sang qui s'écoule de celui-ci. Je suis broyée de l'intérieur, déchiquetée. J'hurle jusqu'à ce que même mes cordes vocales me lâchent. La douleur ne fait qu'augmenter au fur et à mesure que tu me pilonnes et me donnes des coups de reins puissants. Entre mes hurlements je distingue quelques mots que tu gémis : « Qu'est ce que tu es étroit !...oh oui !...oui chaton !... ». Puis tu atteints l'orgasme en criant un nom, 5 petites lettres et moi j'atteint l'enfer. Je m'écroule inconsciente, la douleur a eu raison de moi…

Je me réveille difficilement, je suis toujours dans la même position mais toi tu n'es plus là. Et je me rappel ce que tu as crié avant de jouir. Je me rappel et **j'ai mal**. Il faut que j'aille dans la salle de bain qui avoisine ma chambre. Tant bien que mal, je parviens à me décrocher du lit. Chaque mouvement m'arrache un cri de douleur et me fait saigner davantage. Je vis en véritable supplice. Je ne sais pas comment mais j'arrive à me traîner, plutôt ramper jusqu'à la salle de bain. Je tourne laborieusement les robinets de la baignoire. Une fois remplie je me glisse directement dedans. De toute façon ce ne sont pas les quelques lambeaux de vêtements qu'il me reste qui vont me gêner. Et là mon esprit va vagabonder parmi les volutes de vapeur.

Première sensation : **j'ai mal**, ça ce n'est pas une nouvelle.

Deuxième sensation : je me déteste, ce n'est pas un scoop non plus.

Troisième sensation : je te déteste, là par contre c'est nouveau.

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? A moi ? Moi qui t'aimais tant, moi qui ais tout quitté, tout enduré pour toi ! Pourquoi m'as-tu fais subir toutes ces ignominies ? N'étais je aussi peu digne de toi ? N'étais je véritablement rien pour toi ? Etais tu à ce point aveuglé pour ne pas me voir rien qu'un seul instant ? Qu'ais je fais pour mériter cela ? Qu'ais je fais ? Mais je le sais pertinemment malheureusement et je me hais pour ça, je te hais pour ça. Je déteste ma chevelure sauvage, noire de jais, je déteste mes lèvres fines, je déteste mes yeux verts et ces lunettes noires posées devant, mais par-dessus tout je déteste cette cicatrice sur mon front, celle qui te fascine tant. Cette cicatrice dont je ne peux détacher mes yeux dans le miroir d'en face.

Je me dirige vers lui et donne un coup de poing dedans qui le brise. 7 ans de malheur…peu m'importe je les ai déjà vécu. Ma main saigne, je m'en fiche également, une de plus ou de moins maintenant ça ne fait plus beaucoup de différence. Je prends un des morceaux et me taillade les veines avec. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour être sûr de ne pas me rater. Le sang coule à flot. Bien comme ça ce sera vite fait. Je m'étends dans la baignoire, attendant ma délivrance. Mon esprit s'embrume, ais je fais le bon choix ? Oui sans aucun doute, de toute façon tu ne m'aurais jamais aimé, ton cœur est déjà prit, tes yeux rouges ne me regarderont jamais comme tu dois le regarder lui ; oui car moi je suis une fille, moi je ne m'appelle pas Harry…


End file.
